The Chin and his Impossible Girl
by ImpossibleGirl
Summary: The adventures around time and space between Clara and the Doctor that you don't get to see, and maybe even the slightest glimmer of romance? More characters will turn up in later chapters so get ready! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first Doctor Who fanfic so be nice...I've been crafting this one up for yonks and I'm ready to let my baby out into the world, treat her nicely. Reviews please would be absolutely fab (alright, I'm never saying that again) , no for real let me know. **

**Thank you!**

"Sydney! Aha, you beauty!" The Doctor beamed and waved his hands around like a lunatic, all the while prancing about the controls of the TARDIS like an excited kid in a candy store.  
Clara watched with a bemused expression fixed upon her face, struggling to hide the giggle that was threatening to burst out of her throat.  
"Australia! Can you imagine? I've never been of course, but I've heard stories," he said twirling about. "Where in Australia, you may ask, but it's not where...it's when! Naturally, any time traveller knows the best time to visit Sydney is in the year 2450! Any other time is just plain boring! But now, and here! The best time in Australian history! A brilliant lot the Australians, oh yes indeed, they were the first to invent walking cities! Aha! Walking cities, you ask well you'll just have to find out won't you!"  
And with that he bounded over to the door and she skipped up the other side, and they both turned and looked at each other and simultaneously counted ... ONE...TWO...THREE... And then spun back and flung the doors open to behold the wonders outside.

Clara couldn't believe her eyes, everything she was seeing...was truly a feast for each and every sense.  
Delicious smells wafted into her nostrils as she surveyed the market below her with all the wonder of someone truly seeing for the first time.  
Rows upon rows of bright, glowing market stalls stood before them like an army, and upon closer inspection she saw they all seemed to be growing directly from the ground and the merchandise hanging like apples off the branches. There was no order to the market she saw before her, only a jumbled chaos of adventure; but then again wasn't the point of life to accept the chaos? If so, the Australians had it hands down.  
She loved it.  
The Doctor stumbled next to his mouth a gaping 'O' and stuttered out a simple, "God bless the Australians."  
The rest of the day passed in a whirlwind of colour, fun and a rather awful lot of shopping. By, the time the day had passed they staggered back to TARDIS, a trolley in tow. EACH.  
The Doctor slammed the door shut behind them and pulled off his jacket and wiped sweat off his forehead; he then cautiously approached his mountain of stuff.  
Clara knew better than to get between the boy and his toys, so she left him to it and dragged her stuff down the long zigzagging corridor she had began to know well these past months. Finally, she reached her room and tumbled inside with her mountain of goodies.  
Puffing she turned and raced back to the Doctor.  
"Doctor! I have a wonderful-" she began to exclaim.  
The Doctor had his physic paper in hand and was staring quizzically at it, "Clara, get your coat...It appears we've been invited for tea!"  
"Oh, and wear something nice!" He called after her.  
Clara stalked up to him and leaned on the console using her elbows,  
"One teeny tiny problem.."  
He looked at her expectantly waiting for her to continue.  
"I don't have anything to wear."  
" 2 doors to the right and then take a left and continue straight to the big red door. "  
"Alrighty then, won't be a mo'. "  
The Doctor must have had a word with the TARDIS after she left because, surprisingly enough, she hadn't got lost once!  
The Big Red Door glared at her menacingly as she gingerly opened the door and fumbled for the light switch.  
When she flicked it on and took in the contents of the room she began to laugh hysterically.  
God, the man owned more clothes than she did! And that is saying something.  
She twirled around taking it all in. How on earth was she ever going to find anything to wear?  
On her right, one of the countless racks of clothes began spinning faster and faster until a dress had rotated to the front, just within Clara's reach.  
She surveyed it and her face split into a big beaming smile, she patted the wall next to her.  
"Guess you aren't such a grumpy old cow after all, eh?"  
The only response she got was a kind of sighing that echoed through the TARDIS which made her grin even more.  
She turned back to the dress.  
~Quite a while later~  
The Doctor groaned and silently cursed himself, he should have known this would have happened.  
What was it with girls and getting ready? They always, always took forever! But, it was usually always worth it.  
He grumbled and then combed his messy hair in the reflecting console and ran his tongue over his teeth. Then he winked at himself.

He heard soft foot steps behind him and he flew over to his jacket at the foot of the stairs and threw it on, he looked up at his Clara and...felt his two hearts practically jump out of his chest as he took her in.  
She stood at the top of the stairs nervously brushing bits of her side fringe out of her face. She wore a strappy silky red dress that came down to mid-thigh. The red complemented her eyes perfectly and matched her lipstick. As she carefully stepped down the last steps to meet him he noticed that she wore black heels that nearly brought her head up to his chin, nearly.  
"So, shall we head off then?" She gestured towards the door.  
"But, of course."  
He grabbed her hand, raked his eyes down her once more.  
"Eyes front soldier!" Clara exclaimed snapping him back to reality.  
"My eyes are always front!" She smirked at him and cocked her eyebrow at him.  
"Oh, shut up!" He blushed.

They then ventured out into the world that lay behind those two blue doors.

**Reviews, guys?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey gang!**

**Im doing weekly updates, so you'll just have to hold out on me!**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**

**I don't own anything at all, unfortunately. **

"Hello sweetie," smiled the curvy blonde with huge hair from across the table.  
"River.." The Doctor replied curtly.  
"Now, now. Is that anyway to greet your wife?" 'River' said smartly.  
"Wife?!" Exclaimed Clara, "you never told me you were...married."  
"Oh, yes dear it's rather complicated you see and well, I do think he likes to forget about me sometimes. Tuck me away in that big ol' head of his."  
"Got your message." The Doctor said flipping open his physic paper, "What's so important you had to get me to help, eh?"  
"So, a wife needs an excuse to see her husband these days now? I could've simply invited you for tea you know."  
The Doctor remained silent so Clara piped up, "I don't know about you two but I am starved, let's order!"  
"Now, that's a girl I like! One whose not afraid to watch her figure and bust out those curves." River laughed and bounced her bouncy coils, Clara smiled from behind her hand.

The dinner was quite excellent and Clara found herself wishing she was like the Doctor, where on earth did put all that food? As well as the added bonus of never putting on a single pound. Like ever.  
When their plates had been cleared three glasses of a summery red wine appeared on the table.  
Clara and River took theirs gratefully while the Doctor looked at his with disdain and they watched as he took a childish swig and then proceeded to spit back into the glass.  
"Never was one for a drink were you, sweetie?" River flirted.  
"You know so well, Pond. " He said with a charming smile.  
"Alright you two enough flirting let's get down to business!"

The Doctor flushed as River shot him a disarming smile and cleared his throat just as a scream came from above them.

All three jumped to their feet and sprinted to the stairs, except for Clara who was hobbling along in her little black pumps while muttering something about 'bloody spacemen' and 'heels' under her breath.

When she finally reached the staircase which River had disappeared up he gestured for her to go up before him.

"Your joking right? I've got a bloody dress on! You go up first!" Clara took off her pumps and ,regrettably, was forced to abandon them as she did her best to try and match the Doctors bounding footsteps up the steep staircase.

Her aching feet pounded upwards in a steady rhythm and she soon found herself out of breath and began to slow down.  
The Doctor seemed to notice this so turned back with a sigh and scooped her up in his arms, despite her protests.

Her face slowly went redder and redder as the Doctor carried her like she was just a child, her bare feet swinging back and forth in the air and her head banging against the Doctors bony chest.  
Occasionally, she could hear the four drum beats in his chest.  
She found herself listening intently to them and started drifting off but, then she was suddenly dumped on her feet at the top of the last staircase.

The Doctor looked exhausted, Clara thought with a pang of guilt, whereas River looked cool and collected, as always. Readjusting her lipstick, not a curl out of place.

Clara crept towards the fire escape door that led to the roof and flung it open to find...nothing. Nothing? No, they had clearly heard a scream!  
She began to pace around trying to locate the source of the sound and was just peering over the edge when she heard the sound of a gun being loaded.

"Look what we have here, Miss Oswald." Purred the vaguely Russian sounding voice with the gun.  
"I do believe I deserve the right to look my attacker in the eyes before I die, don't I?" She spun back without waiting for an answer, if the women had wanted to kill her she would have done it already.  
She came face to face with a strange tall and slender women who appeared to have flames for hair and coals gleaming in her eyes.  
Clara gulped.  
"I'm taking it you're not Australian then?" She asked, getting a pointed look from her kidnapper.  
"You will get the Doctor and the women to come." She demanded waving her gun closer to Clara's face, "and do it now."  
"Well, why didn't you just ask." Clara said and then called out a little louder, "uh...erm...Doctor, could you...come out here...please."  
-The Doctor-  
Neither of them had noticed when Clara went onto the rooftop, they been too busy bantering with one another to notice.  
And then they heard her call out hesitantly and he knew that there was something wrong. For starters she actually said please and Doctor in the same sentence!  
He motioned to River to be careful and crept towards the door, however River being River charged through the door and beyond. Her little pistol clutched in hand.  
He flowed her quickly, pulling his sonic out on the way and found a quite startling sight on the rooftop.

Clara was standing on the ledge of the roof, her bun had come out and her dark brown hair was whipping around her pale face, in front of her was a women whose head appeared to be on fire.  
She was also pointing a gun at Clara's head.

"Whatever you want we can help you, you don't need to do this. It is going to be okay." He slowly approached her making calming gestures with his hands and silently cursing River, where was that women when you needed her?

As if she had heard, he noticed a familiar blonde out of the corner of his eye, creeping towards match-head and Clara. He focused back on match-head and started talking to keep her attention focused on him.

"What do you want?" He asked, straightening to his full height.  
Match-heads laugh was high and cruel, it cut through the air like a knife. "You must choose, Doctor. Choose between the two. The Doctors choice."  
"The two?" The Doctor frowned.  
"Yes, the two." And with that she turned to her left, pulled another gun from her belt and aimed it directly at the centre of River's forehead, who now stood next to match-head.  
"Nice of you to join us, Melody Pond." Match-head smiled cruelly and gestured for River to move onto the ledge next to Clara with her gun.  
When River obeyed Match-head began to talk to the Doctor.

"Now, you must make your choice. Choose one of them, only one. The other dies." Match-heads cruel voice cut through his brain.  
The two girls on the ledge looked alarmed and Clara seemed to be in the early stages of panic and her eyes glistened.  
"I...I can't choose..." The Doctor stuttered, his brain functioning like rusty old clockwork.  
"Doctor," Clara called softly. "It's okay, I understand. She's your wife, of course you will choose her. But, I don't blame you for it okay?" The tears were running freely down her face now and that broke the Doctors hearts.  
She really thought that she was going to die.

River on the other hand gave the Doctor and knowing smile and nodded.  
"It's okay sweetie."  
The Doctor gulped.  
"R-River, shoot River..."

Match-head turned to River Song and smirked at her, then raised her gun and blasted her.  
However, River was still standing..unharmed and Match-Head was caught quite off guard as Clara grabbed her arms from behind and River snatched her gun.

The Doctor stormed up to her, his eyes furious.  
"Goodbye Doctor, we shall see each other again." And with that she teleported up in a golden beam of light.


	3. Chapter 3

**Double update guys!**

Clara stumbled into the TARDIS, simply exhausted. Her brain had had to do a lot of working out this afternoon.

The Doctor trailed in after her, lingering at the door for a bit before wandering up to the console.  
Clara marched up to him. "Why me? She's your wife, it's kind of expected."  
He was slow turning to face her, but when he did his face was clouded.  
"How could you think that I could let you die?" He choked out. "Yes, River is my wife but, you are my Clara and I will not loose you again."

He stared intently down into her eyes and she stared back, her neck aching from looking up at his tall frame.  
He broke the gaze and began to draw back to the console, but Clara reached up with both hands and grabbed the folds of his jacket on either side of his bow tie.  
"And where do you think your going?"  
Any answer he may have had was broken off as Clara abruptly pulled him and his jacket towards her, moulding his mouth against hers.

He froze for a few seconds but began to respond, and deepened the kiss.  
Her hands twirled through his hair, his hands were unsure of their place and kept moving from her waist to her shoulder.  
Eventually, she wrapped his arms around her waist.

When they finally resurfaced for breath she gave the Doctor a smile with lips she could feel growing hot and swelling.  
"So, that proves it then, eh?"  
She began to skip off to her room.  
"Proves what?" The Doctor asked, leaning against the console-his hair looking even more messier than usual (if that was possible).  
Clara turned back momentarily before grinning and saying, "it is a snog box after all!"


	4. Chapter 4

_"Mummy?" asked Amelia, "Can Anita put us to bed tonight?"_

_River smiled and looked over at her friend sat on her other sofa._

_"Do you mind?" she asked her._

_Anita shook her head and smiled as she stood up. "Of course not." she said, "Come on then you three, up to bed."_

_River smiled as she saw the four of them climb the stairs as if it were a mountain. It had been almost six years since she first came to the Library yet the children hadn't grown an inch... Then again, none of them had. That was the joy of being a string of numbers in a computer's memory._

_"Coffee?" asked Dave as he popped his head around the door._

_"No thanks." replied River, rubbing her forehead._

_"Ok." he acknowledged, "Other Dave? Missy?"_

_Other Dave shook his head. "No, ta." he replied._

_"Missy?" Dave asked once again._

_"Yes please." replied Miss Evangelista, "Actually no… I should be getting back home. It's getting late."_

_"Suit yourself." he replied with a smile before continuing on his way to the kitchen._

_Missy's attention then turned to River who was dosing off on the sofa._

_"River?" she asked as she stood up._

_She sighed and rubbed her forehead as she jolted awake._

_"Like I said, it's getting late." repeated Missy, "Go to bed."_

_River sighed once again. "You lot wouldn't mind, would you?" she asked_

_"Course not." replied Other Dave, "Besides; I should be getting home too."_

_"You both live next door." she reminded them, "And there's nothing dangerous out there."_

_"Yeah." agreed Other Dave, "But you'll be dangerous if you don't get to sleep soon."_

_River scowled and stood up before letting her smile return. It was amazing how real she felt even though it wasn't her real body. Ever since Charlotte's memory space was emptied, she had updated the program to be exactly like real life. They all could still eat, drink and sleep like normal, do everything except die._

_"Night all." she said before heading up to bed._

_She took a quick peek into the children's room before she went to bed. They were all falling asleep as Anita was reading a book to them. No matter how much she wished The Doctor could be with her and the children living the life he could never have, she appreciated that he allowed her to have this life. Like she had told him before, it was everything she never realized she wanted._

x-[]-x

The Doctor was struggling to deal with the silence in the TARDIS. All that could be heard was the machine as it swam through the Time Vortex. Clara had gone to bed earlier, so the place where her voice usually occupied was now filled by silence. Unbearable silence.

When the TARDIS landed, he made sure the seal he had just broken through was still intact. It took him a few moments to compose himself before he slowly headed to the door. He was unsure whether to go and see her or not but at that time, he just wanted someone to speak to. She was one of the only person he had left, and even she wasn't fully there anymore.

x-[]-x

_She couldn't exactly understand what she was dreaming about; she just knew it was making her happy. However, it didn't last long as a few moments later; a piercing siren brought her dreams to a sudden halt._

_She shot up in her bed and looked towards the now blood red sky. The darkness had been replaced with the deadly colour and that was making her computer generated heart beat twice as fast as it should have been._

_Her fear was cut through when she heard Charlotte scream from the next room. She jolted out of bed and ran to her. She was petrified that the Vashta Nerada had somehow broken into their little world. If that were true, they wouldn't exist much longer..._

_"Charlotte?!" she cried._

_Charlotte, who was standing in the centre of the room, suddenly fell to the floor._

_"Charlotte?!" she cried once again as she knelt down next to her, "What's happening?"_

_"The control room has been breeched." she recited, "Something had gotten inside."_

_River quickly ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. She hit the counter quite hard which revealed a console which linked her to the control room. She felt a wave of relief when she saw who the 'something' was…_

x-[]-x

The Doctor began to initiate the program and opened the locker which contained the main command node. He smiled slightly when he saw the head rotate to reveal River's face. Her eyes were still closed but seconds later they bolted open.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?!" she cried, "If I were real, I would have just died of a heart attack!"

"Sorry." he apologised.

River noticed his discomfort and softened her voice.

"Where are you?" she asked.

The Doctor swallowed his initial words.

"Doctor, where are you?" she asked once again.

" Just after the restaurant an-and," The Doctor smiled weakly. "I needed a friend." he admitted, "I needed to talk to someone."

"You have more than one friend." she said, "Why have you come here?"

The Doctor sighed. "You're my last connection to them." he told her, "I just wanted to see you."

River bit her lip while the Doctor leant back on the dead console behind him.

"What do I do River?" he asked, "What do I do now?"

River had one idea. It killed her to think it but it would be better to say it now, let the Doctor mourn all at once.

River gulped and tried to find the strength inside her to say it.

"Let go." she told him.

The Doctor frowned and looked up at her. "What?" he asked.

River composed herself once again. "Let go of me," she repeated, "And move on."

The Doctor felt his hearts break a little more. "How…" he attempted, "How can you say that? River… can't you see how much this is hurting me?! I've lost so many other people in my life! I can't, no, I won't lose you too!"

"But I can't be with you anymore." she reminded him.

"I don't care!" he cried, "I'm not losing you!"

"Sweetie…" she sighed, "Everything must come to an end. You taught me that."

The Doctor shook his head and let the damns in his eyes break. "I can't…" he sobbed.

"You have too." she whispered, the words eating at her insides, "You've already said goodbye to two of the Ponds. Make it three."

"No… I can't…" he attempted but his voice failed him.

"Please…" she begged, "Go into the TARDIS and fly away. Never come back. Move on with your wonderful life, and let me move on with mine in here."

The Doctor gulped as he ingested her words.

"Find someone else to share that life of yours with." she continued, "Open yourself up to new friendships and maybe… lovers. I see hope for you and that Clara of yours, but I can't be yours anymore-my part in your story is over...f-forever.."

Tears began to run down River's face while The Doctor hopelessly tried to pull himself together.

"I'll make you a deal." he bargained, "A promise for a promise?"

"What?" questioned River.

"I'll try and move on and never come back." he told her, "If you promise to get yourself a new husband in there. Get Charlotte to program you a new man."

River frowned. "Why?" she asked.

"I need to know you'll be okay." he said, "Know that you'll be loved by someone at least half as much as I do…"

"Okay…" she managed to whisper as her lip began to quiver uncontrollably.

The Doctor sighed. "Goodbye River."

River smiled weakly. "Goodbye sweetie." she replied, "Go and run as fast as you can, and do one thing for me."

He nodded. "Anything." he replied.

She sighed. "Remember me." she told him.

He rubbed his drenched eyes and held his hands just under his mouth, as if he was praying.

"Always." he answered.

River smiled and let her final tear run down her cheek. "Then my work here's done…"

_As her access with the node ended, River found herself back in her kitchen. Her whole body collapses into a mess on the floor and she began to weep uncontrollably._

"_Mommy?" asked Charlotte as she ran over and hugged her, "What's wrong?"_

_River looked up at the little girl. "I'm letting go…" she answered quietly, "And I'll tell you this Charlotte, no matter how hard it is to admit, it's never easy."_

"_When you say 'letting go'," started Charlotte, "Do you mean The Doctor?"_

_River nodded and broke down into the little girl's arms. That was it now, after all this time, that was her final meeting with her Doctor. Now, it was time to let go…_


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so so so sorrrrryyyyyyyyy, I would like to say I've been busy but er..**

**also sorry bout the length of this chapter, I'm revving up for something big :)**

Clara cautiously stepped into the console room and called out softly, "Doctor?"

She moved further into the room in search of the lost timelord, she had scoured the TARDIS but lately all the corridors had been leading back here. So, she figured the TARDIS was trying to tell her something.

She listened carefully and heard a faint sob coming from below her, she rushed down the stairs and couldn't go down fast enough. Nearly tripping over her own feet in her haste to get to the Doctor.

Her Doctor.

She found him and buried him in her arms and he began to drench her shirt with the torrential downpour of his tears. The few heart wrenching words he choked out made the situation come into a painful clarity.

"My..my Ponds...all gone..all gone.." He broke off, interrupted by new tears.

Clara stroked his face and whispered comforting things to him and cradled his head in her lap.

They stayed like this for majority of the night.


End file.
